


Philia

by kanshou87



Series: Four Loves [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: ChloeDeckerNeedsaHug, Dysfunctional childhood, Female Friendship, Gen, Hot Tub High School, Self-Discovery, Sequel to Lady Parts, The Tribes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8875159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanshou87/pseuds/kanshou87
Summary: (Canon One-shot based on episode 2 x 04)Chloe was really proud of being a part of the Ladies' Tribe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second stand-alone which is part of the Four Loves series. 
> 
> For those who are interested in the first fic, Storge here is the link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8822560. Thank you for those who have given your feedback and love on the previous fic. 
> 
> A big shoutout to enkiduu who beta-ed this fic. Thank you for your kind support.

**_Philia_**

 

> _Philia (/ˈfɪljə/ or /ˈfɪliə/; Ancient Greek: φιλία), often translated "brotherly love", is one of the four ancient Greek words for love: philia, storge, agape and eros. In Aristotle's Nicomachean Ethics, philia is usually translated as "friendship" or affection._

As long as she could remember, Chloe Decker had always been a loner. She had her dad and mum to thank for that. Being the daughter of a detective and a renowned actress meant she was constantly left to fend for herself. Her father, Detective John Decker was duty bound most of the time, so Chloe rarely see him during the weekdays. It was on rare occasions when her father was off-duty that she got to spend time with him. Her father would bring her for an afternoon stroll in the park, where he would spend the whole day with her talking about random stuff. Chloe deeply missed these precious moments once her father was transferred to Boston to assume his new post.   

Soon after John Decker left, her life became a living hell. Penelope Decker wanted her daughter to jump start her acting career so much that she occupied Chloe’s spare time with unnecessary extra-curricular activities. Her classes were lined up from Monday to Sunday. Hell, she barely had enough time to focus on her school with so much acting. She recalled that one time when she was unfairly punished by her science teacher for falling asleep in the class. She was deeply disappointed by her mother’s remarks when she told her about the incident. Her mother (who was busy memorizing her upcoming soap opera script) brushed off her complaint as a mere excuse for not trying hard enough.  

As a result of her busy life, Chloe had no time to mingle with other children of her age.

It cost her her childhood.

Going to school was Chloe’s biggest challenge. In contrary to what anyone would have imagined, no one wants be friends with an actress’s daughter. Her classmates treated her like a pariah and leave her out for everything. During recess, she would sit quietly under the oak tree, munching her home-made sandwich while watching her the other children played. She longed to join them but they never give her a chance. Chloe, being the optimistic girl she was, never gave up on trying to break the ice with her peers. To her delight, her determination paid off after she moved to a new school at the age of thirteen. The company she had was there more welcoming and she made a few friends along the way. She even had a best friend. Her name was Anna Marie.

They were inseparable pair - Anna was with her everywhere. Chloe was lucky to have her by her side. She was thrilled when she discovered that Anna attended the same music and dancing classes as her. Being with her motivated Chloe to attend her extra classes and strive harder in school. Her grades improved tremendously, as did her performance.

But little did she know, her happy days were numbered.

_24 September 1996._

That was the day Chloe lost her best friend.

If you could call her that in the first place…

After classes were over, Chloe was supposed to meet Anna at the bicycle shed before heading home but it was raining cats and dogs. She sought refuge at the music room, waiting for the rain to subside. She noticed Anna from the corridor and wanted to call her name. However, she stopped when she heard a burst of laughter inside.

“Would you believe it? She actually fell for it…”

_What is Anna talking about?_

Another voice joined in the conversation.

“I’m not surprised. My boyfriend told me that she used to be a loser back in elementary school.”

_What is going on…?_

“If befriending her can earn me a spot in the LA Acting Academy, why not?”

“Really?”

“Of course, Penelope Decker has a wide network in the filming industry. Plus, that old hag’s so worried about her daughter having no friends. I say it’s a win-win situation for both of us.”

_…You lied to me…_

Another crackle of laughter.

Those spiteful words were the last straw.

She’d had enough being ridiculed. Feeling utterly betrayed, Chloe stormed into the room, temper flaring furiously. Before she could stop herself, she tackled Anna to the floor and slapped her senseless.

“Why, Anna?! I trusted you and you used me, you selfish bitch!”

It took three girls to pry the enraged Chloe from a half-battered Anna.

The school rung up both her parents, informing them about Chloe’s wrongdoing.  

She never regretted her choice.

Her suspension was totally worth it.

After that incident, Chloe built a fortress around her heart and learned not to trust anyone whole heartedly. She was not going let people take advantage of her in the name of friendship.

Never again.

Since her father died, Chloe had basically become a working machine. She drowned herself with part-time jobs and took up additional classes to make up for the time she had lost in high school. Her hardship paid off when she finally completed a two-year college degree and enrolled in police academy. Unfortunately, her working environment in the police force was not conducive for her either. Her reputation from acting in _Hot Tub High School_ earned her unwanted attention, especially from male colleagues. It was a bumpy ride of five years, but she made it without depending on anyone or calling in any favours.

Then it all came crashing down with the Palmetto case. Her stance on Malcolm being a corrupted police had backfired on her so badly that it cost her years of hard-earned respect. Everyone in the LAPD, even her _husband_ , had shunned her. The situation was so bad that Chloe nearly tendered her resignation.

It was the shooting case near Lux Nightclub that made her change her mind.    

xxx

Chloe downed the last glass of tequila before laughing out loud at Ella’s joke. Maze was right. After years of slaving away chasing bad guys, it was time for her to take a well-earned break and relax. What amazed her was that she was extremely comfortable with the company she was keeping despite their eccentric personalities. Maybe even because of their personalities.

Heck, she was breaking her own rules for joining this drinking party in the first place. Her conscious was nagging her to do the right thing and continue to investigate the double homicide case but she conveniently ignored it.

Guess the burden was finally taking its toll on her.

For once, Chloe Decker wanted to free herself for the shackles of her everyday worries.

She didn’t want to think about anything, not even for one second…

“So... you’re saying if I call you guys, you’ll drop everything and come and have a drink with me?”

Ella swallowed her drink and replied, “Uh huh, that is what girlfriends do for each other.”

“Yes, especially during tough times,” Dr Linda added.

“Exactly,” Ella concurred.

Chloe stopped and thought for a second.

“I… I never have friends like that… ever…”

Meeting Lucifer had indeed been a life-changing experience. Working with the self-proclaimed devil had changed her views on a lot of things. For one, he made her see friends in a different light. They were people who you could really count on, who would help you out with no strings attached. And Chloe saw that in these three women when they stood up against that raging bitch in the bar.

She made a mental note to herself to thank Lucifer later for his suggestion (when she was sober, of course).

For now, it was party time!

_End._

_._

_._

_._

Bonus scene:

“There is a special place in hell for people who fake friendships… By manipulating other women…”

Chloe felt like she was reliving her traumatic experience when she found out that Lily was the murderer of her sorority sisters. She could not stop herself from beating her senseless with the role of purple mat. Like Anne, this bastard played her friend for her own gain. People like these should go to hell.

Lucifer stood behind her, wide-eyed at her partner’s ferocious reaction.

“She’s right, you know.”

The End.    

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this one-shot. Appreciate if you can leave your thoughts in the comment box below. Thank you again.


End file.
